No
by viathebifrost
Summary: Dean and Castiel decide to get a dog. Dean wants a German Shepherd, while Cas wants a chihuahua, which, of course Dean thinks is a horrible idea. Fluff. Destiel. Oneshot.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing, just my own ideas._

* * *

"Cas. You have got to be _kidding_ me." Dean said, wondering what would even give him such an idea.

"I don't see a problem. What is wrong?" Castiel tilted his head to the side in confusion, deep blue eyes staring into Dean's.

"Cas... No. I said we should get a _dog_... Not a... Whatever the hell that creature is."

"It is called a chihuahua and it is a dog. It is a creature of God and it deserves to be loved."

"That thing _can not_ count as a dog. Those things are for prissy little bitches. We. Are. Not. Getting. A. Chihuahua." Dean loved Cas, but sometimes his overwhelming compassion for the stupidest things really got annoying.

"You wanted a German Shepherd. They are of the same species." Cas looked up at him with puppy eyes full of begging, knowing that it's worked on Dean before and it might again. But there was no persuading him this time.

Dean let out an exasperated sigh, putting his head in his heads, about ready to pull out his own hair in frustration.

It was at this point in the argument that Sam Winchester walked into the hotel room, and found them both sitting on the couch together.

"Oh.. Castiel is here. Do you guys.. Should I?" He gestured to the door. Sam was admittedly uncomfortable with Dean and Cas's relationship. Sam supported them, and was glad to see his brother happy with someone, but it made it awkward for them all to be in a room together.

"NO!" Dean and Castiel shouted simultaneously, wanting Sam to stay as a distraction from their argument.

"Oh.. Okay." Sam sat down on a chair across from the couch. Everyone was quiet. Sam awkwardly tapped his foot against the chair leg, waiting for someone to speak, so he finally said:

"Oh. I'm sorry. Were you two... doing... stuff? Do you... Are you sure I shouldn't go?" Sam flinched at his own awkward attempt at making an escape.

Dean shook his head ever so slightly, a look of annoyance on his face. "No Sam. We were not... 'doing stuff'"

Castiel, who didn't understand the situation and couldn't grasp what either of them were saying, butted in.

"Dean. Yes we were."

Dean turned around and glared at him.

Sam, who was also misinterpreting the situation said:

"Oh. Um. I better go get some more... holy water? Yes. Holy water. I'll be back later. When Cas leaves." He hastily got out of his chair and made a break for the door.

"Sammy! We were arguing about-" but Sam had already left.

Dean turned to Castiel. "You see what you did?"

"What?" Cas cocked his head to the side again, still managing to look Dean straight in the eye.

"Never mind." Dean could see that trying to explain to Cas what he had done would be much more trouble then it was worth.

Cas wasted no time in starting back up the argument Dean thought they'd ended.

"What makes you want a German Shepherd?"

" A German Shepherd can hunt. It can protect-"

"I can protect you." Cas interrupted, with a look of genuine concern that this whole ordeal was him being replaced by a dog.

"Cas... That's not what I meant. German Shepherds are good and loyal and-"

"Like me!" Cas said indignantly. "You just want to replace me don't you?"

Dean continued, trying his best to say things in a way that Castiel couldn't possibly misinterpret.

"No... No not at all. I could never replace you." At this, Castiel gave him a look of relief and leaned his head over on Dean's shoulder, and Dean reached around and held Cas's head in arms. Cas leaned into his chest and they stayed like that in silence.

"I'm tired."

Of course he wasn't tired, he's an angel, but he just wanted to stay there, in Dean's arms. He wanted their argument to end. And so Castiel pretended to fall asleep in Dean's arms, and eventually Dean fell asleep, leaving Cas to lie awake, listening in content to the sound of Dean's heartbeat.

* * *

**If you liked it please leave a review, favorite or follow the story and if you have any oneshot requests (any fandom really) I'll be happy to do that. Thanks. :)**


End file.
